


Bi the Way

by ClaraHue



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Bisexual Shawn Spencer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Shawn comes out to Juliet while on a case
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bi the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Psych when quarantine started and just finished it. I like the idea of Shawn being bisexual. He would totally make all the bi puns.

"I'm bisexual."

"Shawn." Juliet’s tone was serious, stern. The tone she used when she was telling him to stop joking around.

Their case had lead them to an LGBT center, and when the person at the front desk asked how he could help them, the words just slipped out of Shawn’s mouth. He supposed words always slipped out of his mouth, he had a habit of doing that.

"We were wondering if you've seen this kid." Juliet pulled out the photo of the missing teen.

Shawn zoned out as Juliet worked, observing the center, trying to notice anything other people would miss. There didn't seem to be anything of importance regarding the case though, at least not in the moment.

"Come on Shawn." Juliet gets his attention, telling him their work was done.

"Thank you." Shawn nodded his head toward the man who helped them, following Juliet out.

Juliet began driving back to the police station, while Shawn fiddled with the car’s sun visor.

"Shawn, quit playing with that." Juliet chastised him. "You’re going to break it."

Shawn let his hands fall into his lap, biting his cheek nervously.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I could be bisexual?" He asked.

"Because you’re not?" Juliet’s voice was laced with confusion as she raised her eyebrow, looking over at him.

Shawn didn't respond, staring out the window. Juliet suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road, and Shawn turned to her.

"Shawn, are you serious?" She asked. "Are you coming out to me?"

He shrugged.

"Shawn, this isn't something to joke about. It isn't the early 2000's anymore." She sighed. "You know, if you are bisexual, I'll still love you."

He smiled at that. At the reality that she loved him and how much he loved her back.

"It’s just something I’ve been thinking about recently. When I was young, being gay was something made fun of. And I’ve done my fair share of perpetuating that." He sniffled awkwardly. "I’m a man’s man, not...” He stopped himself. "I just grew up believing all these negative ideas, but now things have changed."

Juliet nodded.

"The worlds becoming more open and accepting. I've learned so much. And I mean, I've been attracted to guys before. Maybe I am bisexual. But I don't like Gus!" He says sternly. “We’re just friends. Only friends." He waved his hands to emphasize his point.

"I know Shawn." Juliet laughed. "So you’re serious then?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry for dismissing you earlier. You know how you can be sometimes. I thought you were concocting a persona or something."

"Right." He nodded.

"I want to support you and your journey." She took his hand.

"And I yours."

She kissed him. "Now I'm wondering who your male celebrity crushes are."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Shawn teased.

Juliet laughed and put the car back into drive.

"Thanks for being cool Jules."

"Shawn, the amount of craziness you get into one day, you being bisexual is actually kind of tame in comparison."

"Wow, I'm almost offended. And here I wanted to shock everyone." Shawn squealed suddenly. "Can I have a big coming-out party?"

"Sure thing Shawn, we’ll get you balloons and all."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist down in success.

Juliet chuckled, falling more in love with him by the minute.


End file.
